A NEW FOREVER TRADUCCIÓN
by Arwen Cullen
Summary: Continuación de Eclipse. "Luchando contra las lágrimas conseguí decir “Acepto”, mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de Edward. Y Edward y yo caminamos por el pasillo, finalmente casados." TRADUCCIÓN. LEAN XFA
1. Breaking the Big News

_**Bueno, pues me meto en este mundo de los fics con una traducción**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen... Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (con quien estoy en deuda por haber creado estos maravillosos libros)**_

_**La historia es de flamingo1325, genial escritora de fics**_

_**Sólo me adjudico la traducción**_

_**Para los que quieran echarle un vistazo, o leerlo en inglés podéis encontrar la historia original en**_**/s/3977934/1/ANewForever**

_**O mirando en las historias favoritas en mi profile**_

_**Espero que os guste la historia, y me disculpo por si acaso la traducción no está bien hecha**_

**--**

**Cap. 1: Breaking the Big News **_**(Dando la gran noticia)**_

Edward admiraba el anillo en mi dedo con la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto alguna vez en su cara. Sabía lo feliz que le hacía que finalmente lo tuviera en mi dedo; incluso me preguntaba si Jasper podría sentir la felicidad desde esta distancia. Tras echar una última mirada a nuestro perfecto claro, me subió a su espalda y corrió hacia el coche. Me colocó en el asiento del copiloto y aceleró rumbo a casa.

"Por favor, Edward... conduce despacio. Por mí. Necesito recolocarme antes de llegar allí." – dije con una mirada dolorosa en mis ojos.

"Bella, mi amor, ¿por qué pones esa cara? Eres su única hija, su orgullo y su alegría, será capaz de aceptar que has encontrado a alguien que te adora."

"Él te odia, Edward. No, te desprecia. Sé que lo que él realmente quiere es que te abandone, como tú hiciste conmigo." – Ignoré el endurecimiento de sus ojos y el ligero cambio en su rostro antes de que pudiera ocultarlo.

Odio recordarle aquel tiempo de oscuridad, pero afrontémoslo, es por eso que Charlie le odia. Aún me duele pensar que no logré engañar a Charlie ni un minuto, y detesto pensar en todo el daño que le hice. Así que muchas veces sólo quería contarle la verdad: que estaba destrozada, porque había perdido el amor de mi vida, una familia entera y otra identidad por completo. En vez de eso, sólo le daba una media sonrisa y le miraba.

"Bella, todo saldrá bien. Yo haré que todo esté bien."

"Lo sé. Te amo Edward Cullen."

"Te amo Isabella Swan."

Edward entró en la carretera y aparcó detrás del coche patrulla. Dio la vuelta y tomó mi mano, conduciéndome hacia la puerta. Antes de que entrásemos, me miró con esos ojos topacio líquido. Por supuesto, me derretí ante ellos.

"Esto va a funcionar Bella"

Yo sólo me perdí entre sus ojos, y asentí, incapaz de decir nada más. Estúpidos vampiros deslumbrantes.

Entramos y encontramos a Charlie viendo la televisión en el salón.

"¡Oh, hola Bells! Umm, hola Edward..." – Dijo la última parte mientras volvía a prestar su atención a la televisión.

"Papá, Edward y yo necesitamos hablar contigo sobre algo. Es realmente importante para los dos."

Nos miró a ambos intensamente durante unos segundos. Deslicé mi mano bajo la de Edward, en parte para calmarme a mí misma, pero también para esconder el anillo. Ví a Edward guiñarme para darme valor, por el rabillo de mis ojos. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero no pude encontrar las palabras.

Imágenes de Charlie, enfadado, atravesaron mi mente, pero lo que me dejó más deprimida fueron imágenes de un Charlie destrozado y herido. ¿Qué pasaba si realmente él no aceptaba mi decisión, y estaba tan herido que no la podía aceptar? Empezaba a sentir las lágrimas, pero intente reprimirlas. No puedo llorar ahora. Si lo hago, él probablemente pensaría que estoy siendo forzada a hacer esto.

Podría decir que Edward estaba a punto de decir algo a causa de mi silencio, pero Charlie se le adelantó. Le oí aclarase la garganta, le miré y me di cuenta de que en sus ojos también se estaban formando lágrimas.

"Tú le quieres." – no era una pregunta

"Sí" – eso era todo lo que podía decir con las lagrimas derramándose por mi cara.

Él asintió y se sentó durante unos segundos.

"Jefe Swan…" – Empezó Edward, pero Charlie le cortó.

"Bells, ¿estás segura?"

"Sí. Esto es lo que quiero. Él es lo que yo quiero. Él es todo lo que deseo. Todo lo que necesito. Él me hace feliz. Sé que esto es lo correcto para mí."

Él sólo asintió otra vez. Las lágrimas se derramaban de nosotros dos. Le di a Edward una sonrisa y me levanté para acercarme a mi padre y sentarme en su regazo, siendo la niña pequeña de papá por una de las últimas veces.

"Te quiero papá, pero estoy creciendo. Necesito hacer cosas por mí misma y tomar mis propias decisiones."

"Lo sé Bells, lo sé… es sólo que, eres tan joven… y él te ha herido, no, destrozado en el pasado."

Oí a Edward tomar aire en ese momento.

"Papá, por favor... no recuerdes eso. Sé que jamás seré capaz de explicártelo para que lo comprendas, pero fue el error más grande de toda su vida. Sinceramente papá, yo lo estaba haciendo mejor que él."

"Sí, pero lo estabas haciendo también porque..." – Él empezó

"No papá." – Le corté. Él no debería meter a Jake en esto. Eso sólo me haría más daño. – "Él me quiere, papá, lo sé. Él hará cualquier cosa por mí, y trabaja cada día y trabajará cada día de nuestra existencia para afrontar aquello. Creo que ya ha sufrido bastante por esto, "- di una breve mirada a Edward antes de continuar – "pero lo sigue intentando."

Charlie asintió y me abrazó fuerte.

"Gracias por permitírmelo saber. Sé que te pedí que me mantuvieras al tanto. Gracias"

"De nada papá. Te quiero y no quisiera herirte"

"Yo también te quiero Bells, yo también te quiero."

Se volvió hacia Edward y le miró fijamente durante algunos segundos antes de darle el mejor intento de sonrisa que pudo conseguir. "Por favor, cuida de mi niña pequeña. Dale el mundo"

"Lo haré señor. La amo más de lo que nadie podrá nunca saber o comprender. Ella es mi alma gemela, ella da sentido a mi vida. Sin ella soy tremendamente desgraciado y _nunca_ volveré a cometer ese error. Tiene mi palabra."

Charlie meditó sobre ello, y luego me sonrió y felicitó. Le abracé aun más fuerte, muy aliviada de que se lo hubiera tomado tan bien. Sí, le había prometido que le mantendría avisado, pero todavía me preocupaba como se lo tomaría. Me levante de su regazo y me puse al lado de Edward mientras él se levantaba.

"Así que, ¿cuándo voy a acompañar a mi niña por el pasillo hasta el altar?"

"El 13 de agosto"

Parecía un poco sorprendido, pero intentó ocultarlo. Él simplemente nos sonrió a mí y a Edward.

"Bien, supongo que será mejor que llames a tu madre y le cuentes. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber. Creo que me voy a tumbar un rato, ha sido un día largo e interesante."

"Gracias papá" – Le dije mientras subía las escaleras. Se paró a mitad de caminó y me dio otra sonrisa.

Cuando oí cerrarse su puerta, me volví hacia Edward con una sonrisa creciendo en mi cara. Después de manejar a Charlie, no estaba tan preocupada por Renee. Verdaderamente, esto iba a ser más fácil de hacer por teléfono.

Edward deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a él. Él miró en mis ojos, como siempre antes de juntar sus labios con los míos. Enlacé mi dedos entre su pelo colocándome aun más cerca de él. Esperé a que se retirase, pero me quedé gratamente sorprendida cuando no lo hizo. Por supuesto, tomé la ventaja de esta oportunidad y abrí ligeramente los labios mientras deslizaba mi mano por su espalda. Sentí como me sujetaba mientras me fundía con él. Finalmente, tuve que apartarme para respirar pero me mantuve abrazada a él. Noté como sus labios presionaron mi pelo mientras él trataba de calmar sus innecesarias respiraciones.

"Te quiero" – murmuró junto a mi pelo.

Le devolví la mirada y le besé otra vez. "Tú eres mi todo. Siempre te amaré a ti, a ninguno más. Ahora, vamos a hablar con mi madre..."

Sacó su teléfono móvil y me lo entregó. Marqué el número tan familiar, y espere la respuesta de mi madre. En el cuarto tono, ella descolgó.

"¿Diga?"

"Hola mama, soy yo."

"¡Oh Bella! ¡Cielo!, ¿cómo estás? Hace tanto que no hablamos, tienes que..."

"Mamá, necesitó contarte algo." Tuve que cortarle, de otra manera estaríamos aquí por siempre.

"Oh, ¿es algo serio? ¿Tengo que ir?"

"Mamá, Edward me ha pedido que me case con él."

Hubo silencio durante unos agonizantes momentos. Empecé a considerar si su reacción, después de todo, sería algo difícil con lo que tratar, incluso cuando estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta de que ya lo había pensado.

"Oh cariño! ¡Estoy tan emocionada por ti! ¿Cuándo te lo pidió? ¿Hizo algo especial y romántico? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Charlie? Bella, ¡esto es tan emocionante! Quiero decir, ya sé que sois muy jóvenes, pero sé que tú le amas y que él te ama a ti. Tú siempre has sido la adulta y nunca has tenido un comportamiento alocado, por eso sé que estás segura. ¡Oh, cielo! No puedo esperar a contárselo a Phil."

Me empecé a reír para el alivio de Edward. "Mamá, te contaré todo más tarde... por ahora tenemos todavía que hacerlo oficial en su familia. Charlie lo sabe, creo que lo está haciendo bastante bien. Cuando tenga más detalles sobre la boda, te lo diré"

"Oh, de acuerdo." Parecía herida de que le hubiera cortado, pero es que yo todavía necesitaba aceptarlo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda planeando la boda? Podría estar allí en una semana y empezar"

"Te lo agradezco mamá pero quédate ahí con Phil. Ya le he pedido a Alice que organice mi boda, y dudo que quiera que alguien interfiera o le ayude…·" Me sentí como si le estuviera rompiendo el corazón a mi madre, pero tiene la mente tan dispersa que no hay manera de poder confiar en ella. Probablemente Phil o yo tengamos que recordarle cuando es la boda o la olvidará.

"Oh, bien, creo que puedo entenderlo. Estás muy cercana a ella, supongo que tiene sentido"

"Gracias mamá, te llamaré pronto, lo prometo."

"OK Bella. Te quiero."

"Yo también mamá."

Le devolví a Edward su teléfono y él me abrazó otra vez. "Ven mi amor, quiero enseñarte a mi familia"

Puse los ojos en blanco, tomé su mano, y caminé hacia el coche para estar con mi nueva familia.

--

_Bueno pues primer capitulo. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí leyendo MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí traducirlo. Decidme qué opináis con uno de esos maravillosos reviews, si encontráis algún fallo en la traducción os agradecería que me lo dijerais para arreglarlo_.

_Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible._


	2. Planning

**Chapter 2: Planning**_**(Planes)**_

"Allllice...Roooose..." – me quejé - "Por favor, sencillamente dejadme ir arriba. Estoy cansada y sé que las dos tenéis todo esto bajo control."

"Bien, eso es cierto" - afirmó Rosalie

"¡Chitón Bella!. Esta es tu primera boda, y si eliges ser _norma_l como la mayoría de nosotros"– Alice dio a Rosalie una mirada- entonces será la única. Tiene que ser especial y perfecta en todos los sentidos"

"Pero Alice, sé que ya has visto todo, y sé que has visto mi reacción. Si reacciono mal, entonces no hagas aquello que haya causado mi mala reacción y si tengo una buena reacción, hazlo. Te doy el control total." Desafortunadamente, mientras decía la última frase, me estremecí involuntariamente. Rosalie rió. Alice deslumbraba.

"Bella Swan, deja de ser tan cabezota. He elegido tu vestido, tus zapatos, el peinado, como lucirán tus uñas y tu pelo, y de qué color serán todos los vestidos y esmóquines. Ahora necesito que _tú_ elijas que tiara quieres llevar con el velo." En el mismo momento en qué Alice decía esto, Rosalie trajo tres cajas con aspecto de ser caras. Gruñi y levanté mi ceja en cuestión a Alice.

Ella miró al suelo. "Yo... Yo no puedo ver que elegirás esta vez. No sé por qué..." observó el suelo durante un largo momento antes de animarse y empezar a rebotar arriba y abajo dando saltitos mientras Rosalie dejaba las cajas. "Así que, ¡necesito que escojas!"

Rosalie abrió la primera caja y sacó una tiara muy bonita con dos líneas de vides que parecían diamantes, pero probablemente habría diamantes a lo largo de ellas. Yo sólo la contemplaba. Alargué la mano para cogerla, pero la retiré. Conociéndome, la rompería sólo con tocarla. Ahora comprendía por qué antes Alice y Rosalie habían insistido en "practicar mi peinado" mientras Alice la colocaba sobre mi cabeza para ver como quedaba. Observé mi reflejo cuando me acercaron un espejo.

"Yo... Yo..." No podía formar palabras. Sencillamente me contemplaba, principalmente porque estaba completamente absorta en el hecho de que iba a estar casada en apenas dos semanas.

"Hmm... No me gusta. No le queda tan bien como pensaba" Dijo Alice mientras la cogía y la volvía a meter en la caja. Me encogí de hombres. Incluso si empezara una pelea, sé que Alice ganaría. Así que no tiene sentido que lo haga. Ella sacó la siguiente tiara, que tenía diamantes y perlas incrustadas. Parecía algo digno de una princesa. Después de asegurarla sobre mi cabeza, ví una sonrisa iluminar la cara de duendecillo de Alice.

"Ohhh Bella, ¡me encanta! ¿Te gusta? Realmente me encanta. ¡Tú también TIENES QUE adorarla! Se ve increíble en ti. Pareces una princesa." Las palabras de Alice iban aumentando de velocidad a la par que ella se entusiasmaba más y más. Miré a Rosalie, quien apartó su mirada para después darme una sonrisa indecisa. Le devolví una media sonrisa.

"OK Alice, veamos la última."

"Oh... bueno, vale. Pero yo realmente creo que esta es la que..."

"Alice, déjame verla." Traté de aplacarla. Sorprendentemente, funcionó. Cogió la tiara, la devolvió a la caja y sacó la siguiente. Tan pronto como la ví, sofoqué un grito. Era realmente impresionante. Tenía diamantes y zafiros. Sabía que a Edward le encantaría por el color azul. Alice me la puso y dio un paso atrás.

"No, la segunda era la mejor." Afirmó mientras me la quitaba.

"Alice, quiero esta." Estaba preocupada sobre lo que ocurriría si intentaba pelear con ella, pero era ella quien había pedido mi opinión.

"Pero...pero... la segunda te quedaba tan bien..." Dijo, ligeramente desconcertada, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Suspiró de frustración. "¡Por qué no puedo ver la solución!" Alice se sentó haciendo pucheros.

"Alice, quizás es porque estás intentando ver lo que tú quieres ver, no lo que ocurrirá. Creo que estás intentando con todas tus fuerzas que escoja la segunda tiara. Por supuesto que me parece hermosa, y la llevaría si de verdad quisieras, pero YO quiero esta, y sé que a Edward también le gustará". Me empecé a sonrojar tan pronto como pronuncié su nombre. Estúpidos sonrojos…

"Alice, sabes que tiene razón. Déjale elegir esto, ella te está permitiendo hacer todo lo demás" dijo Rosalie, sorprendiéndome. Ella no me miraba pero sin embargo, me estaba defendiendo.

"Oh, está bien. Puedes llevarla. Me limitaré a cambiar un poco el ramo para que coincida mejor" Con eso, Alice salió corriendo hacia la otra habitación para empezar a mirar flores_ otra vez._ Rosalie me ayudó a quitarme la tiara y a guardarla en la caja.

"Me gustaba aquella más..." Dijo indecisa, intentando ocultar su posición en contra de Alice.

"Gracias" Sonreí. Nos sentamos allí en un silencio incómodo durante un minuto antes de que Alice volviera corriendo. "Bella, necesito que apruebes la comida. Este área no es mi punto fuerte..."

Me entregó una hoja de papel de color azul claro muy elegante, con hiedra serpenteando alrededor de los bordes, y escritura en color zafiro. La contemplé durante un momento, observando las opciones de comida para la recepción. En el mení había carne y pescado. Por supuesto, pensé, ella está llevando toda la recepción a cabo. Oh bueno… Supongo que estaría bien que la gente recordara mi boda como de clase y lujo. "Es genial Alice. La gente lo disfrutará mucho".

Ella dio un salto de emoción y luego se dirigió a la otra habitación. Yo permanecía allí, indecisa, sin saber que hacer ahora. Alice no necesitaba mi ayuda en absoluto, y yo no estaba segura sobre que hablar con Rosalie. En lugar de ello, volví a la mesa para contemplar maravillada la tiara que había elegido.

Rosalie me observó durante un minuto. "Le estás haciendo a él muy feliz, y Alice realmente quiere que todo sea perfecto. Claro que, ella es extrema, pero solo confía en ella. Ha planeado dos de mis bodas, y fueron espectaculares." Tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara al recordar sus dos últimas bodas. Por desgracia, la idea de espectacular de Rosalie era completamente diferente de la mía. Esperaba que Alice lo tuviera en cuenta.

No dije nada más. Estaba contenta de que Rosalie estuviera ayudándome con la boda. Ella estaba manteniendo su palabra, y haciendo un esfuerzo, incluso cuando ella no confiara plenamente en mí y no estuviera de acuerdo con esto.

Suspiré. Hablar de él únicamente me hizo desear que estuviera aquí. "Echo de menos a Edward. ¿Por qué les está costando tanto tiempo cazar? Han estado fuera todo el día..." Cuando estaba diciendo esto, vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Rosalie, pero desconocía el por qué.

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando oí el fuerte rugido del jeep de Emmett aparcando. Por supuesto, pensé, ella los ha oído llegar antes que yo. Tipico. Ella se levantó y caminó con gracia desbordante hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Emmett. Estaba a punto de ir allí también, cuando de repente, sentí unos brazos fríos de piedra.

Edward voló a través de la estancia con nosotros, manteniéndome segura en sus brazos cuando nos estrellamos contra el sofá. Inmediatamente le sentí presionar sus labios contra la piel de debajo de mi oreja y me derretí ante su contacto. "Te he echado de menos mi amor" dijo entre besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Sabía que yo también tenía que decir algo, pero me había dejado deslumbrada. Sólo pude asentir estúpidamente. Se rió entre dientes y levantó su cabeza para mirar en mis ojos. Genial, como si eso ayudara en algo, pensé.

Rosalie y Emmett entraron en ese momento, encerrados cada uno en los brazos del otro. Me volví para mirarles, y sentí como mi cara se volvía roja, pero al mismo tiempo sonreí. Ella había echado de menos a Emmett tanto como yo a Edward; simplemente ella lo escondía mejor.

"Vamos Emmett," dijo entre besos, "toda esta charla sobre bodas me ha recordado las que nosotros tuvimos... y lo que ocurrió después." A eso, él la recogió ne brazos y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Oí a Edward quejarse, sin duda, después de haber oído lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de sus mentes. Sacudió la cabeza y acerco mi cara a la suya para besarme. "12 días mi amor, y serás mi esposa", dijo mientras me besaba. Me eché hacia atrás y le miré. Para mí, hasta hace unos minutos, faltaban 13 días.

"¿Sabías que Alice había cambiado la fecha, y no me lo dijiste?" Pregunté incrédula.

Ël se rió entre dientes, se encogió de hombro e intentó volverme a besar. No iba a dejarle salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. "Edward Cullen, desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"Una semana," murmuró él. Podía oír la diversión en su voz. Hice lo posible para mirarle con odio, incluso peleándome con sus ojos topacio líquido. Lentamente, la diversión despareció de su cara y se convirtió en tristeza. "Siento mucho no habértelo dicho y que te haya herido otra vez" Mis ojos se estrecharon más.

"Edward, sólo porque hayas hecho algo que no me gusta, eso no significa que me hayas hecho daño. ¡tienes que acabar con esto! Te quiero, estoy a punto de casarme contigo, y seré tuya por toda la eternidad. Por favor. Necesito que dejes de culparte a ti mismo." Cuando decía esto, vi curvarse las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba. Por supuesto que él quería decirlo, pero yo sabía también que lo estaba usando para cambiar de tema. Le sostuve la mirada y giré mi cabeza cuando él intento besarme otra vez.

"Bella, amor, lo siento. Sinceramente, pensé que Alice te lo habría contado con todo el tiempo que ella te aparta de mí. Hablaré sobre la boda cuando quieras, pero de otra manera, yo sólo quiero que seamos nosotros." Él besó la línea de mi mandíbula después de decir esto. Decir algo agridulce y romántico en un momento como este. ¡Menudo tramposo!

Volví mi cabeza hacia él y le besé profundamente. Me estaba preparando a mi misma para cuando él decidiera apartarse, pero sorprendentemente, no lo hizo; en su lugar me puso aún más cerca de él. Envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y presionándose contra mí. Sentía la mano que tenía libre frotar mi espalda de arriba a abajo. Empecé a deslizar mis manos sobre su perfecto pecho hasta su cintura. Era consciente de que pronto tendría que respirar, pero intentaba tardar lo más posible en hacerlo. Sabía que en cuanto yo parase, el también lo haría; y yo no quería.

De repente, oí un golpe al abrirse la puerta. Me sobresalté y pegué un bote, sólo para ver a Jasper y Alice juntos cerca de la puerta. No me había dado cuenta de que ella se había ido para encontrarse con él, y ellos estaban demasiado ocupados para percatarse de que nosotros estábamos en la habitación.

Oí a Edward reírse entre dientes y después les lanzó una almohada. Alice la recogió y nos la tiró de vuelta con velocidad vampírica, aparentemente olvidando mi proximidad a Edward. Edward levantó su mano para atraparla, pero el movimiento tan brusco me pilló con la guardia baja. Salté y me caí del sofá.

Edward se agachó y me levantó del suelo, riéndose suavemente. Besó el brazo que me había golpeado con el canto de la mesa y se volvió hacia Alice y Jasper. "Jasper por favor, controla tus emociones. La lujuria que procede de tí es insoportable. "

No me extraña que me dejara ir tan lejos. Las emociones de Jasper se estaban apoderando de nosotros. Me sonrojé con el pensamiento, y observé como Jasper y Alice subían las escaleras. Me volví hacia Edward, estaba a punto de preguntarle a dónde íbamos a ir, cuando me tomó en sus brazos y voló escaleras arriba conmigo. Me dejó delicadamente sobre la cama y se tumbó a mi lado, enroscando sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Creo que Alice va a estar, umm, ocupada durante un tiempo. Lo que significa que ahora te tengo para mí". Me sonrió e inclinado hacia adelante volvió a besarme. Me retorcí para conseguir rodearle con mis brazos y apretarle contra mí. 12 días más, pensé… 12 días más.

Me empezaba a preguntar seriamente si sería capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo, pero Edward se apartó tan pronto como esas palabras vinieron a mi mente. Si, podría aguantar. Tenía que hacerlo.

Permanecimos uno en los brazos del otro, hasta que mi estómago empezó a rugir. Él se rió. "Déjame llevarte a casa para que puedas cenar. Necesitas dormir, estoy seguro de que Alice tiene grandes planes para tí mañana." Quejándome, me levanté y fui con él hacia el coche.

Aparcó en la carretera, me acompañó hasta la puerta, me besó otra vez, y me dijo que estaría de vuelta pronto. Yo entré y empecé a cocinar unas enchiladas que coloqué en la mesa para cuando Charlie llegara a casa. Comimos en silencio hasta que él dejó su tenedor. Esto me sorprendio..

"Bells, sé que la boda está cada vez más cerca, y sólo quería asegurarme que... bueno, de que estás segura. Eres muy joven, y él es el único chico con el que has estado. ¿Estás segura de qué él es el correcto para ti? Quiero decir, tú nunca has dado una oportunidad a Jake..." Mi mirada le hizo parar.

Sabía que Jake había huido, creo que nunca averiguaría el por qué. Asumí que la razón era lo que yo le había dicho; que finalmente le dejé claro que Edward era lo que yo quería. Parte de mí lo había sentido, pero la mayor parte de mí sabía que era mejor así.

Si eso era lo que él necesitaba, de acuerdo. El resto de la manada probablemente me odiaba pero podía afrontarlo. Dentro de un mes, no viviré nunca más en esta zona. Además, de esta manera, no serían capaces de arruinar mi boda. Una pequeña parte de mí se preguntaba si harían eso, y mucho me temía que la respuesta era un sí rotundo.

"Papá, incluso si quisiera intentarlo con Jake, no importa. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y él reaccionó muy mal. Por supuesto que lo entiendo, pero él fue el único que pensó que tenía que huir de todo el mundo que se preocupara por él. Pero amo a Edward, y sé que no podría sobrevivir sin él. Le necesito en mi vida. Soy feliz ahora papá, incluso sin Jacob. Soy consciente de que no quieres oírlo, pero es cierto. Edward me hace feliz. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemenete aceptarlo?

El tenía la mirada fija en el plato, esparciendo a su alrededor la cena sin terminar. Podría decir que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y esperé. Después de unos minutos, pensé que ya tenía suficiente. "Papá..."

"Sé que piensas que todo esto es porque le odio Bells, pero te aseguro que veo lo feliz que eres. Incluso tu madre ve que eres más feliz ahora que estás con él que cuando vivías con ella. Es sólo que... eres tan joven... y, no sé Bells. Supongo que no quiero verte acabar como tu madre y yo..." Su voz se fue apagando en el final.

Luché contra las lágrimas cuando me di cuenta que él lo único que quería era verme feliz, y estaba más preocupado por que yo no estaba preparada para esto que por que el hombre con el que quería casarme era Edward. Me senté durante un minuto, aparentando considerar lo que me estaba diciendo mi padre. "Papá" finalmente levanté la mirada, "Estoy segura. Quiero a Edward. Sé que seré feliz Con Edward".

Él asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Creo que sabía que no iba a vivir con él mucho más tiempo; él sabía que una vez estuviera casada con Edward, me iría. Terminamos nuestra cena en silencio, y se fue a ver el partido mientras yo limpiaba. Le di las buenas noches antes de subir la escalera, diciéndole que Alice hoy me había destrozado y quería irme a dormir

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para recoger mi pijama y el neceser, y allí en la mecedora estaba Edward con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Sabía que había estado aquí arriba escuchando, todo el tiempo.

"Haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte y mantenerte feliz, mi amor" dijo mientras me sentaba sobre sus piernas. Permanecimos así durante un rato hasta que finalmente me fui a la ducha. Estaba muy contenta de que Alice me hubiera comprado un nuevo pijama de Victoria´s Secret. Me vestí con la seda azul y volví a mi cuarto. Ocupe otra vez mi sitio en el regazo de Edward besándole. Me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, mientras él me mecía y tarareaba mi nana.

La siguiente semana pasó volando y finalmente todo estaba terminado y preparado. Alice estaba más hiperactiva que nunca y juro que estaba por lo menos tan emocionada como yo por la boda.

Alice era mi dama de honor y Rosalie y Ángela las madrinas. Me sentía un poco mal por Ángela, teniendo que estar junto con las dos, pero quería que ella estuviese en mi boda. En parte lo hacía porque suponía que parecería un poco extraño si las únicas personas en la fiesta fueran los Cullens, pero también porque ella era una de las pocas personas que me aceptaron después de que Edward volviera.

Edward decidió que Emmett y Jasper deberían competir por ver quien sería el mejor hombre. Ambos eran sus hermanos, y él estaría bien con cualquiera de los dos. Jasper acabó ganando, pero creo que su determinación procedía del hecho de querer estar en frente y a la par con Alice cuando todo el mundo saliera al final de la ceremonia, incluso Rosalie.

Escogimos a Ben como el otro padrino porque siempre había estado ahí con Ángela y me había reaceptado fácilmente, incluso aunque sólo fuera por ella. Por eso, no creía que tuviera muchas otras opciones. Mi mejor amigo hacía tiempo que se había ido... pero rechacé ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Ahora, hacía la cuenta atrás de los últimos 5 días, mientras recogía las cosas de mi dormitorio. A Edward le había divertido que rechazase su ayuda. Podríamos haber recogido todo en menos de una hora, pero yo quería tomarme mi tiempo. No iba a ver esta casa otra vez nunca más, por lo menos, no durante un largo período, y quería estos recuerdos. Era un experiencia humana que quería.

Le dije a mi padre que la familia de Edward vendría y cogería mis cosas mientras Edward y yo estuviésemos en nuestra luna de miel, y que nos ayudarían a llevarlas a Dartmouth. Sí, Dartmouth. Edward ganó esa batalla, e iba a ir allí para la universidad.

Por lo menos, esa era la coartada. Sabía que él había insistido en ello porque quería que Charlie estuviera orgulloso de que su hija fuera allí, incluso si no iba a volver a saber de mí otra vez. Le había comentado a Edward que después de pasar varios años, podríamos venir aquí juntos. Pero por el momento, prefería mudarme con su familia, allí donde hubieran planeado mudarse.

Ellos iban a recoger y estar listos para la mudanza mientras nosotros estuviésemos en nuestra luna de miel, no podíamos estar en ningún lugar cerca de Forks para mi transformación. Decidimos mudarnos a su casa de New Hampshire, y así mis hermanos podrían acudir a Dartmouth.

Todas las despedidas tendría que hacerlas en la recepción, sin que la gente se diera cuenta realmente de que estaba diciendo adiós. Estaba preparada aunque sabía que me iría poniendo un poco histérica conforme llegara el momento. Estaba preparada para esto.

La boda empezaría a las 11 de la mañana, pero Alice me dijo que me levantaría para las 7. Le dije a Charlie que la noche anterior a la boda la pasaría con Alice. Parecía un poco deprimido de que mi última noche como su niña pequeña no la pasase en casa, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

Le dije a Alice que no quería una gran despedida de soltera, pero estuve de acuerdo en pasar la noche con mi cortejo de bodas. Ben estaba demasiado incómodo para hacer lo mismo con los chicos, que iban a ir de acampada, pero estuvo más que feliz en dejar a Ángela pasar la noche con nosotras.

Alice y Rosalie jugaron a la Barbie con Ángela y conmigo. Nos hicieron manicuras, pedicuras… Alice quería prepararme las uñas con anticipación. Esme también estaba allí, lo que me hizo muy feliz. Nos sentamos en círculo y cotilleamos mientras nos hacían las uñas, pero era muy difícil porque teníamos que controlar lo que decíamos alrededor de Ángela.

Por desgracia, Rosalie dijo demasiado sobre Emmett y también nos implicó demasiado a Edward y a mí. Yo estaba constantemente tan roja como un tomate. Ángela me daba sin embargo, sonrisas tranquilizadoras, y tuve el presentimiento de que ella y Ben no eran ni de lejos tan inocentes como Edward y yo. De todos modos, los dos eran humanos. Lo que simplificaba las cosas de veras...

Finalmente, alrededor de las 11, Ángela y yo nos encaminamos a la cama. Le dije que Edward tenía una cama enorme que podríamos compartir fácilmente, o que si prefería dormir sola, yo podía hacerlo en el sofá. Afortunadamente, no tuvo ningun problema en que durmieramos juntas.

Estaba sin duda tan impresionada con su cuarto como yo la primera vez que entré en él. Fui hacia el aparato de música y lo encendí, sabiendo que el CD que había grabado para mí estaría dentro. Se quedó impresionada cuando sonó la canción favorita de Esme y tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando escuchó la canción que él había compuesto para mí.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti, Bella. Los dos sois geniales juntos, y me alegra mucho que él volviera y tú le perdonaras. Los dos sois perfectos uno para el otro." Me dijo mientras la canción llegaba asu fin. Hablamos un poco más antes de quedarnos dormidas. Yo tuve sueños con mi boda perfecta, con mi marido perfecto, y mi perfecto futuro.

_**Muchas gracias por leer. Ya sabéis cualquier comentario, review por favor. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, Y ESPECIALMENTE A AQUELLAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR Y A LAS QUE AGREGARON ESTA HISTORIA A "SUS FAVORITAS".**_

_**Ahora pido disculpas y comprensión porque el siguiente capítulo es bastante largo y yo tengo que estudiar las dos semanas próximas para mis globales de curso y la escuela de idiomas, así que la actualización del siguiente capítulo (por fin está la boda a la vuelta de la esquina jj :D) tardará un poco.**_


	3. A perfect day

**Chapter 3: A Perfect Day (**_**Un día perfecto)**_

Ángela y yo fuimos despertadas a las 7 en punto de la mañana por una Alice muy exuberante y vivaz. Ella estaba saltando arriba y abajo encima de la cama tanto que ambas nos despertamos enseguida. Sus pequeñas manos aplaudían tan rápido que tosí y me quedé mirándola. Vi su mirada de shock cuando la comprensión cruzó su cara al darse cuenta de que Ángela también estaba allí. Bajó la velocidad de sus palmadas un poquito más rápido que un movimiento típico de un humano. Puse los ojos en blanco, consciente de que no podía controlarse.

"¡Oh Bella! ¡Vamos a levantarte y prepararte! ¡Sólo tengo cuatro horas para terminar todo antes de que tengas que caminar por el pasillo! Espero que los chicos tengan todo lo que necesitan. Ya les dije que estaba estrictamente prohibido traer a Edward a ningún lugar cerca de esta casa hasta que sea la hora. De otra manera, conociéndole, terminaría tratando de le..."

"Lo sé, lo sé, él trataría de averiguar" Le corté, sabía que estaba a punto de nombrar el don de Edward. Ella estaba hoy tan entusiasmada que estaría desesperada delante de humanos. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó su discurso.

"¿Tenéis hambre? Esme y Rosalie tienen preparado un desayuno ENORME para las dos!" Ella estaba tan emocionada que prácticamente lo cantó. Angela y yo la miramos, todavía intentando desperazarnos.

"Vosotras dos sois DESESPERANTES." Finalmente lloró. Me cogió del brazo y me sacó de la cama, más fuerte de lo confortable. "vamos Áng." La miró sobre su hombro mientras me arrastraba escaleras abajo. Estaba contenta de que por lo menos no hubiera intentado hacer esto con Ángela, ambas sabíamos que Ángela nos seguiría.

Ya en la cocina, me quedé con la boca abierta. Se habían pasado – tú podrías pensar que _esta_ iba a ser mi "última comida". Había toneladas de bollos, kolaches, todo tipo de cereales, salchichas, bacon, pancakes, tostadas francesas, magdalenas… La lista crecía y crecía. Podrían alimentar a todo Forks, estaba segura.

Me volví y las miré, permanecían allí con una gran sonrisa luciendo en sus caras. Estaban muy orgullosas de sí mismas. Yo, sin embargo, empecé a sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Ángela no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, pero se empezó a reír mientras yo lo hacía aun más fuerte. No podía creer que ellas hubieran comprado todo esto, sólo para mí y Ángela.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no me parecía que realmente fuera capaz de comer mucho. Cuando Ángela y yo finalmente nos tranquilizamos, le acerqué un plato y le dije que cogiera todo aquellos que quisiese. Claramente, había mucho. Me senté cerca de ella pero no cogí nada excepto una naranja

"Bella, cielo, necesitas comer. Sé que estás nerviosa, pero creedme cuando te digo que lo lamentarás una vez vestida." Me dijo Esme, acariciándome el hombro y tendiéndome un plato.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Necesito mantener mi fuerza si voy a caminar por el pasillo con esas trampas mortales que mis hermanas aquí presentes han planeado hacerme llevar" Cogí un plato y empecé a poner lagunas delicias en él.

Después de unos minutos de charla, momento en que mi nueva familia todavía no ha tocado ningún alimento, Ángela preguntó por qué no estaban comiendo, especialmente después de que habían comprado todo aquello.

"Todos nosotros nos levantamos mas bien temprano, y ya habíamos comido cuando decidimos comprar esto para vosotras dos. Comimos mientras algunos estaban esperando para recoger todo, pero no tenemos hambre. Es una lástima... se ve...umm...parece, umm, están buenos." Dijo Rosalie. Tuve que aguantarme la risa mientras intentaba describir la horrenda comida humana que tenía enfrente suya.

"Sí, yo he visto a las tres comer. Cualquier cosa de esta mesa, que ellas querrán tirar." Añadí. No podía ayudarme a mí misma. Finalmente, me había divertido a costa de ellos, sin que pudieran tomar represalias, por lo menos no hasta después. Mientras Ángela estuviera aquí, estaba segura. Les sonreí. Vi a Rosalie deslumbrar, pero también recogí una pequeña atisbo de, ¿qué era eso?, ¿felicidad? ¿Felicidad de que yo podía vengarme? Sí, creo que eso era…

Cuando nosotras terminamos de comer, Ángela y yo fuimos a ducharnos. Me puse la ropa que Alice me había comparado y bajé a su enorme cuarto de baño. Habíamos hecho una sesión Barbie en el salón la noche pasada. No podía esperar a ver la reacción de Ángela cuando viera el baño de Alice. En palabras de Edward, era realmente ostentoso. ¿Quién necesita un baño tan grande? Incluso las supermodelos no tenían baños así de grandes. Rosalie y Esme me pusieron en una silla y empezaron por el desastre de mi pelo con el secador.

Después de unos minutos, Ángela entró con su pequeña bolsa con productos de maquillaje y para el pelo. Dejó caer todo una vez analizado el tamaño del cuarto de baño y se sonrojó sólo un poco. Yo tenía envidia, si hubiera sido yo, yo habría sido un remolacha roja. En ella, era apenas perceptible. Mi familia y yo empezamos a reírnos de su reacción al mismo tiempo, pero Alice fue a ayudar recogiendo sus cosas del suelo y llevándola a una silla junto a la mía.

"Ángela, no te preocupes de esas cosas. Tengo todo lo que necesitas. ¡Tengo la idea perfecta de qué hacer! Dijo Alice mientras empezaba a dar saltitos en el sitio.

"Pero por supuesto" empecé yo, "Eres completamente libre de hacer lo que quieras. A Alice no le importará si quieres peinarte tú misma. Ella va a hacer de todos modos el mío..." No quería hacer sentir a Ángela como si estuviera forzada a rendirse a Alice. Seguramente también se sentiría realmente mal por las cosas que había traído. Me sentí mal por ella; comprendía perfectamente como se sentía.

"Oh, bueno, este es un día especial, y el vestido es precioso. Quiero impresionar a Ben, así que, si no os importa, me gustaría que una de vosotras me peinara." Ella nos sonrió timidamente.

"¡SÍ!" gritó Alice. Estaba saltando en el sitio otra vez. A veces me preguntaba si tal vez es que tenía muelles en sus piernas. "De acuerdo, Rose, Esme, id arriba y empezad a poner los rulos en el pelo de Bella cuando ya esté seco. Esme y Rosalie saben cómo hacerlo, lo hicimos hace unas semanas" Dijo esto mientras daba círculos cada vez más pequeños alrededor de Ángela.

Honestamente parecía como si estuviera acechando a su presa antes de atacar. Espera, lo estaba haciendo. Quizás debería haber advertido a Ángela pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Alice ya había agarrado un secador, unas planchas, y un rizador y atacó.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después nuestros peinados ya estaban hechos. Bueno, el mío y el de Ángela. Alice, por supuesto, había hecho el suyo antes de levantarnos, con un pelo así de corto ¿cuánto tiempo le habría costado? Realmente me preguntaba que estaría pensando Ángela de esta familia, que se queda hasta tarde hablando, después se levanta supertemprano para tomar el desayuno, peinarse magníficamente, y después coger un enorme desayuno para dos. No es de extrañar que esta familia destacara.

Alice giró a Ángela para que se viera en los espejos, y carraspeó. La parte superior de su pelo estaba en pequeños rizos con horquillas que formaban un moño, mientras que el resto estaba alisado con elásticos rizos de vez en cuando.

"Alice, me encanta. Gracias. Nunca habría sido capaz de conseguir algo tan hermoso como esto"

Alice se encogió de hombros, pero su sonrisa creció cuando se dio la vuelta hacia mí. Su mirada me decía "¡Te lo dije, y deberías estar agradecida cada vez que te hago esto a ti!"

"OK Rose, vamos a quitar los rulos." En menos de un minuto (sí, todavía se movían más rápido de lo que lo deberían hacer) los rulos ya estaban fuera. Usaron el rizador para perfeccionar algunos rizos. Me retiraron hacia atrás un poco de mi pelo y aseguraron la preciosa tira en su sitio. La sonrisa que se formó en mi cara cuando me la pusieron no me ayudaba en nada. No podía espera a que Edward la viera.

"Bella, creo que _tenías _razón, por mucho que odie admitirlo. ¡Esta era la tira perfecta! Dijo Alice.

"Alice, por supuesto que lo es. Es la única que _YO _quería. No la que tú pensabas que yo debería querer." Repliqué con una sonrisa, Por una vez, había apostado en contra de Alice y había ganado. Eso era una cosa muy extraña.

"Bien, chicas, voy a buscar a Carlisle y a prepararme. Volveré y te veré cuando hayas terminado de prepararte." Dijo Esme abrazándome antes de irse.

"Esme, ¡no! ¡Los chicos no pueden venir aquí! ¡Lo arruinaría todo! Edward terminaría viendo a Bella y..." Empezó Alice.

"Alice, mi querida niña, sólo va a venir Carlisle. Emmett y Jasper mantendrán a Edward ocupado esta mañana. Ya lo hemos organizado" Se rió entre dientes de su hija y se fue.

Este pequeño revés no pareció preocupar a Alice por mucho tiempo, volvió a dar vueltas en torno a Ángela.

"Oh, ¡ya sé que hacer!"

Volvió a centrar su atención en Ángela. Dejando a Rosalie maquillarme, pero obviamente lo hizo perfecto. Creo que yo prefería que lo hiciera ella en esta ocasión, estaba preocupada de sobrecargar a Alice. Escogió los tonos correctos para mí, e incluso me puso colorete.

"Esto debería contribuir a ocultar algunos de tus sonrojos" dijo mientras me ponía algo en las mejillas. Usó una sombra de ojos que acentuaba perfectamente los míos. Cuando hubo acabado dio la vuelta a la silla para que me viera.

"Rosalie, es...es... es perfecto. Gracias." Me volví y le di una genuina sonrisa.

Para mi alivio, me la devolvió añadiendo "De nada hermanita"

Alice tiró los rizadores de pestañas al suelo cuando oyó decir eso a Rosalie, lo que nos hizo pelearnos contra los paroxismos de las risas. Estaba contenta. Rosalie lo estaba intentando, incluso si sólo se hubiese dejado llevar por el ambiente de la boda.

Finalmente, Ángela y yo tuvimos nuestros peinados y el maquillaje hechos. "Vale, Bella, ya es hora de empezar a vestirte. Son más o menos las 10 ahora y quiero sacar fotos sólo de las chicas antes de que llegue nadie" Dijo Alice mientras ella y Rosalie me sacaban del baño.

"Bella, me voy a vestir. Ven a por mí cuando estés lista." Me dijo Ángela. Podía decir que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar y me sentí mal por ello.

"OK Angela... y gracias por estar aquí. Significó mucho que te quedases anoche." Sabía que se había tenido que sentir fuera de lugar en esta casa enorme con los "introspectivos Cullen". Me dio un abrazo y se dirigió al cuarto de Edward.

Volví con Alice y Rosalie que me estaban sonriendo. Lo que me pareció amenazador. Entonces me di cuenta de que había algo en sus manos: un corsé. Seguramente, haría que Edward se derritiera, y era necesario para el vestido. Pero una chica debe ser capaz de respirar y esas cosas que esto no lo permitía.

"Quítate la ropa Bella" dijo Alice. La miré incrédula.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡No llevo nada debajo!" Ellas eran casi mis hermanas, pero incluso Edward no me había visto desnuda todavía.

"Oh Bella, que más da. Aquí somos todas chicas, todas tenemos las mismas cosas. Además no hay manera de que puedas meterte dentro de esto por ti misma. Confia en mí" Acusó Rosalie. Suspiré y murmuré sobre como no todo el mundo podía parecer tan encantadoras como ellas todo el tiempo y que no era justo meterse con la única persona normal en la habitación.

"Bueno, ¿puedo por lo menos ponerme la ropa interior que me comprasteis para llevar con el corsé? Pregunté. Podía por lo menos mantener algo de mi dignidad.

Espero... Alice corrió al armario y sacó un conjunto interior estilo bikini de color blanco, que era ciertamente mas ajustado y revelador de lo que yo normalmente llevaba.

Deslicé la ropa interior por debajo de la túnica que después me la quité. Rosalie, siendo alta, me ayudó a deslizar el corsé por mi cabeza mientras que Alice lo bajaba. Cuando estuve dentro de él, sentí a Alice empezar a anudar los lazos de la espalda, poniéndolos muy ajustados. Yo lentamente observaba como empezaba a formar curvas. Esto era una ventaja. No estaba segura de lo que diría Charlie pero esto era para Edward.

"Bella recuerda, tienes que respirar hacia arriba no hacia afuera. Y no olvides respirar cuando esté con Edward hoy, de lo contrario te desmayarás" Me dijo Rosalie sonriendo. Ella había presenciado muchas veces el efecto que Edward tenía en mí.

Alice me colocó en el sofá, y trajo un par de medias finas y altas. Ellas cogieron cada una de mis piernas y me pusieron las medias asegurándolas con las hebillas que había en el corsé. Planearon que yo fuera básicamente con mi ropa interior por debajo del vestido, así cuando Edward y yo estuviéramos solos esta noche… Saqué esos pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza, sabiendo que tenía que centrarme en llegar a ese punto.

Alice trajo entonces mi maravilloso vestido. Era absolutamente perfecto y me parecía a una dama de alta clase del siglo pasado pero con algunos giros modernos. El lazo vintage era mi parte favorita. Las tiras de meda pulgada encajaban muy bien en mis hombros una vez que todos los botones a lo largo de mi espalda estuvieron atados. Era una buena cosa que tuviera vampiros haciendo esto por mí o no habría estado preparada a tiempo. Levantaron la larga cola para hacerme más fácil moverme. Rosalie colocó entonces polvo de brillantes en mis brazos, hombros y pecho.

Después, me pusieron pendientes y un elegante collar de diamantes y zafiros ambos combinando con la tiara. Adoraba el collar. También llevaba puesto la pulsera con los colgantes de Jacob y Edward. Incluso si él no estuviera más en mi vida, sabía que parte de mí siempre se preocuparía por él.

"Ahora ¡a por los zapatos! Tú eres la hermosa más hermosa que jamás haya existido." Dijo Alice, deslumbrando a Rosalie para que no protestara, aunque estoy segura de que le dijo algo rápidamente y muy bajito. Cuando estaban atándome las correas de los zapatos a los pies, llamaron a la puerta.

"¡Jasper Whitlock Hale! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" gritó inmediatamente. Tenía una mirada lívida en su cara y se negó a abrir la puerta.

"Alice, cielo, quiero hablar con Bella antes de la ceremonia. No te preocupes, Emmett está con Edward, manteniéndole entretenido. Bueno, intentándolo. Él está muy aburrido esperando a que lleguen las 11. Él esta siendo bueno no viniendo aquí antes de la hora. Ha decidido que realmente quiere esperar hasta la ceremonia para ver a Bella con su vestido, e incluso ha prometido permanecer fuera de nuestras mentes después de que viniéramos aquí" replicó Jasper a través de la puerta. Sabía que estaba hablando a un volumen normal para mi beneficio.

"Bueno..." empezó Alice.

"Alice, déjale entrar. Él también es mi hermano, y si quiere hablar conmigo, puede." Repliqué.

Ella abrió la puerta y él ahogó un grito cuando me vio. "Oh Bella, estás maravillosa" Se volvió hacia su mujer y le dio un beso "Eres una artista" le dijo. Alice se encogió de hombros "Rosalie ayudó..." murmuró. "Os dejaré a lso dos solos." Dijo Alice, mientras cogía su vestido del armario y se dirigía a la puerta con Rosalie para poder vestirse.

"Gracias," Reí "Me has salvado de estos durante un rato" Señalé a mis zapatos. Él se rió conmigo y después se sentó junto a mí.

"Bella, sé que a veces piensas que no te acepto, pero lo hago. Primero, porque tú haces a mi esposa muy feliz ¿cómo podría no quererte yo también? Y el amor que constantemente siento venir de ti y de Edward me ha renovado. Creo que incluso amo más a Alice ahora. Sabes que haría absolutamente cualquier cosa por ella, tanto como sé que Edward lo hará por ti. Simplemente guardaba mi distancia porque no podría imaginar que ocurriría si alguna vez te hiriera…" se cortó, con una mirada de dolor en su cara.

"Finalmente me permití acercarme a ti, y entonces estuve a punto de herirte. Sé que no me culpas, y te agradezco por ello, pero todavía es duro para mí recordar aquella noche. Pensar lo que tú y Edward tuvisteis que pasar por mi causa..." Volvió a cortarse otra vez, pero puso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

"Lo que intento decirte, es que eres una valiosa, bienvenida, y necesaria adición a la familia. Ganamos mucho cuando viniste a ella, y perdimos incluso más cuando la dejaste. Te protegeré como protegería a cualquiera de esta familia. Me preocupo por ti Bella, y estoy muy feliz de darte la bienvenida a la familia" Dijo. Podía sentir el amor proveniente de él- sabía que no podía controlarse. Le abracé tan fuerte como pude y le miré peleando contra las lágrimas.

"Alice y Rosalie me matarán si arruino mi maquillaje" él se rió, haciéndome a mí reír. "Pero gracias Jasper. Además muy pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por mí. De hecho, puedes enseñarme muchas cosas. Yo puedo intentar ayudarte a contener el deseo de sangre y tú podrás ayudarme a mí. Lo superaremos juntos" Le dije mientras le volvía a abrazar.

"Quería darte algo. Alice y yo tenemos un regalo para ti y Edward en el piso de abajo, pero este es sólo para ti" Me dijo mientras me tendía una pequeña bolsa.

La abrí cuidadosamente, y saqué una pequeña caja. Dentro, había un amuleto con la forma de un teléfono móvil. Miré a Jasper claramente confusa.

"Creo que podrías añadirlo a tu pulsera, y que pienses en mí como tu línea de la vida. Si realmente necesitas ayuda, yo estaré allí, sólo llámame. Sé que Edward estará siempre allí para ti, pero yo entiendo el deseo de sangre un poquito más, como sabes. Así que si me necesitas allí estaré" dijo mientras él lo colocaba en la pulsera. Me di cuenta de que lo colocaba más cerca del amuleto de Jacob que del de Edward.

"Sé que Jacob te dio esta pulsera, pero también sé que el amuleto de Edward siempre significará el que más. Merece no ser eclipsado" me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Sé que podía sentir lo feliz que yo estaba. Finalmente iba a ser una Cullen, y era totalmente aceptada y querida por ellos. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

"Emmett es el próximo" me dijo "Y Carlisle vendrá después de él. Todos nosotros queremos hablar contigo antes de la boda" Asentí, un poco asombrada de que ellos fueran realmente a darme tanta bienvenida. Sabía que lo harían, era sólo que no me había percatado hasta ahora.

Jasper se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, dejándome cuando Emmett entró. "Hey, hermanita!!" gritó, mientras saltaba en el sofá. "¡Hoy va a ser oficial! ¡Y esta noche convertirás a mi hermano _mayor _en un hombre!" Dijo guiñandome un ojo. Intenté reprimir una sonrisa mientras mi cra se volvía roja.

"Gee, gracias Emmett." Dije sarcásticamente, pero no podía ayudar excepto sonriendo.

"Bella, las cosas son verdaderamente mucho más divertidas contigo alrededor. Incluso cuando seas una de nosotros, seguirá siendo divertido. Seguramente, no te caerás todo el rato, o te sonrojarás, ni reaccionarás de la misma manera, pero estoy contento de que vayas a unirte a nosotros. Todavía no me puedo creer lo enfadados que estábamos todos cuando Edward te conoció. Peleamos mucho con él, intentando que te dejara sola. Entonces, cuando él te salvó aquel día, pensé que se podía romper nuestra familia. Sólo Esme se dio cuenta de que lo hacía porque te amaba. El resto de nosotros estaba deseando matarte. Ël lucho muy duro para mantenerte viva. Lo sigue haciendo, pero va a perder esa batalla rápidamente," dijo riéndose al final.

Ya había oído toso esto antes, pero todavía no sabía que decir. Intenté sonreír, pero el pensamiento de los Cullen queriéndome muerta antes incluso de conocerme me acobardaba por alguna razón. Supongo que Emmett se dio cuenta, porque puso uno de sus enormes brazos a mi alrededor y me acercó a él.

"No te preocupes Bells, ahora todos nosotros haríamos cualquier cosa para mantenerte viva junto a nosotros. Incluso Rosalie. Lo está intentando ahora, espero que lo sepas."

"Lo sé, y lo aprecio. Sé que parte de ella probablemente me odiará siempre, pero supongo que puedo afrontarlo…"

"Bella, el que salvaras a Edward hizo maravillas con ella. Si eras capaz de poner en peligro tu vida para salvar al hombre que te había dejado, ella sabía que era algo especial. Incluso se preguntaba si era más especial que lo que tenemos ella y yo. Le dije que probablemente lo era, pero de una forma distinta. Nuestra familia se deshizo sin ti, porque Edward estaba deshecho. Él nos mantiene unidos. Cuida de todos nosotros mucho más de lo que quiere mostrar o permitir. Sin él, sólo somos parejas... sé que iría con Carlisle y Esme si alguna vez nosotros nos separásemos, pero ahora que te tiene, estará aquí por siempre. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por esta familia Bella. Es más de lo que piensas."

Otra vez, peleando contra las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no podrían haber venido antes de que hubiera maquillaje en mi cara? Ironía cruel supongo.

"Veo que tienes el regalo de Jasper, y yo también tengo uno para ti. También es un amuleto – decidimos que todos nosotros podríamos darte algo que fuera igual pero a la vez diferente. Fue idea de Jasper." Dijo mientras me tendía una pequeña caja. La abría para encontrarme un colgante con la forma de un árbol pero cuyas ramas y hojas formaban corazones.

"Bella, tú has completado esta familia. Ahora eres una parte vital de ella, y sin ti nuestro árbol no se mantiene." Y colocó su amuleto enfrente del de Jasper. Estaba tan sobrepasada que lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. Honestamente, nunca pensé que mis hermanos pudieran hacer algo tan sentimental para mí.

"Gracias Emmett" dije mientras sus enormes brazos se enroscaban a mi alrededor.

"Emmett...Yo...Necesito...Respirar..." Él se rió, pero se alejo de mí apresándome en una última mirada.

"Estás preciosa Bella, tanto como Rosalie los días de sus bodas. Voy a dejar a Carlisle y Esme hablar contigo y después ¡tienes que casarte!" Dijo alegremente. Salió por la puerta sin darme la oportunidad de responder, en unos segundos Carlisle y Esme entraron y se sentaron uno a cada lado.

"Bella, haremos esto rápido porque la hora se acerca y Alice todavía quiere fotografías. Sólo queríamos decirte que nosotros te hemos considerado nuestra hija desde aquel día en que Edward te trajo a casa para conocernos. Los cambios en él desde que empezó a hablar contigo han sido tremendos. Está ansioso cuando no estás a su alrededor, pero cuando lo estás, él es la persona más feliz del mundo. Sé que esta conexión contigo es inmensa, y era algo que nos preocupaba que nunca ocurriera." Dijo Carlisle.

Esme continuo desde aquí. "Siempre me preocupó que fuera demasiado joven cuando fue convertido y que por eso permaneciera siempre solo. Quiero decir, él nos tiene, pero nosotros no éramos suficiente par él aunque incluso él pensase que sí. Tenerte aquí ha sido verdaderamente una bendición, y nosotros haremos cualquier cosa para que estés siempre con nosotros. Has completado nuestra familia. Carlisle y yo también pensamos que desde que estás haciendo esto voluntariamente y estás tan atada a nosotros, todas esas conexiones se fortalecerán con tu conversión. Tú deseas esto, y pensamos que eso actuará en tu favor después del cambio. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, cuando sea, no dudes en pedírnoslo. Te queremos y bienvenida a la familia" Me abrazaron al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas. Estaba muy feliz de que este día hubiera llegado por fin, de que fuera a pasar la eternidad con esta maravillosa familia.

Tan pronto como las lágrimas empezaron a caer, Carlisle cogió su pañuelo (por qué tenía uno no estaba segura pero me alegraba que lo tuviera) y me las enjugó antes de que arruinasen mi maquillaje o cayeran en el vestido. Las contuve rápidamente y sonreí.

"Ahora, nuestro regalo para ti." Ellos me tendieron una cajita que contenía otros dos amuletos. Uno de ellos era un ramo de novia, que Carlisle cogió para ponérmelo.

"Pensé que esto era una buena idea, pero no estaba seguro de que hacer hasta que vi este amuleto. Siempre podrás recordar este día, ya que siento que es más especial para ti de lo que ninguna otra boda nuestra fue. Tú no estás sólo entregándote a Edward para siempre, también estás ganado una nueva familia y existencia por completo. Estás dando mucho más de lo que ninguno de nosotros hizo y también creo que ganando más. Pensé que este colgante sería la mejor manera de recordarte esto."

"Gracias Carlisle" le miré sonriendo.

Esme cogió el otro amuleto que era un rectángulo con una casa y un corazón dentro de ella.

"Es una casa con un corazón. Siempre tendrás un lugar en nuestro hogar y nuestros corazones. No importa que ocurra, siempre serás bienvenida aquí. Has satisfecho mis instintos maternales mucho más de lo que yo alguna vez pensé posible, lo cual estoy segura que se debe a que eres humana. Te agradezco por darme eso. Ahora eres mi hija y te quiero, Bella".

Me levanté y les abracé a ambos hacia mí, mucho más ansiosa por pertenecer a esta maravillosa familia de lo que lo había estado antes. Se levantaron cuando una tos se oyó a través de la puerta. Miré a Rosalie permaneciendo allí de pie, apoyándose contra la puerta con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. Obviamente ella se veía como una diosa en su vestido, pero había rebajado su peinado y maquillaje hoy. Sabía que lo había hecho para que yo destacara aun más, incluso aunque no hubiera una competencia real.

Ella cogió los zapatos y empezó a ponérmelos pero levantó la mirada hacia mí para decirme algo. "Bella, sé que tuvimos un mal comienzo, y todavía no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión de cambiar, pero me alegra que entres en la familia. Tú haces a Edward feliz; haces feliz a todos. Fue difícil aceptar que una humana pudiera hacer eso. Pero incluso si te hubiéramos convertido enseguida, habrías tenido ese efecto en nosotros. No debió importar que fuera porque eras humana, y siento como actué. Tú le has salvado, muchas más veces que aquella en Italia, y estoy agradecida por ello." Se volvió para atarme los zapatos y Alice entró antes de que pudiera responder nada.

Rosalie me dio una mirada diciéndome que no hacia falta que dijera nada, y luego me ayudaron a ponerme de pie. Alice me llevó e volandas por las escaleras para evitar que me cayera. Me di cuenta que toda la planta baja estaba preparada para la recepción. Había mesas trabajosamente decoradas por todos sitios, una pista de baile, un escenario, y la mesa de comida y regalos. Vi la maravillosa tarta de boda que habíamos elegido situada en otra mesa y sonreí a los muñecos de la tarta. Alice los había elegido hechos a mano. Éramos Edward y yo. Había flores por todo el lugar así como velas y luces. Moví la cabeza mientras Alice me acomodaba la cola del vestido.

Entonces el fotógrafo entró para tomar fotografías antes de la ceremonia. Después de posar numerosas veces con Alice, Esme, y Rosalie; Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle entraron para alguna también. Finalmente Ángela y Ben entraron y nos sacamos fotografías con ellos también. Me alegraba que Alice hubiera pensado en esto. Por supuesto, volvería a hacer todo esto otra vez después de la boda, pero esta s eran las últimas fotografías de mí siendo soltera. Ella pensaba en todo, o mejor dicho, ella veía todo.

Alice entró con Charlie, quien parecía aturdido en su esmoquin. Renee y Phil vinieron poco después, así que pudimos tomarnos fotografías juntos. Mi madre y Phil vinieron para esperar a ser acompañados a sus asientos, y todos los demás también se dirigieron al área de espera. Teníamos 5 minutos hasta que fuese la hora.

Permanecí allí con Charlie, pensando dónde estaría esperando Edward.

"Estás preciosa Bella" dijo, "debería habértelo dicho cuando entré aquí, pero Alice estaba tan centrada en las fotografías…" Sabía que él odiaba que le sacaran fotos. Este día iba a ser un infierno para él. "Gracias por incluirme en esto Bells, sé que no tenías por qué pero querías hacerlo. Eso significa mucho."

"Te quiero papá, y por supuesto que quería que estuvieses aquí".

Él me abrazó, y pasamos la espera para caminar por el pasillo. Permanecimos fuera del lugar detrás de las puertas, donde no fuéramos vistos cuando todos los demás se hubieron ido. Podía ver a Alice dando saltitos en su sitio. Ella vino y nos abrazó a Charlie y a mí antes de irse a esperar otra vez.

Finalmente, escuché la música de la ceremonia empezar. Jasper, Emmett, y Ben ya estaban en el altar, esperando junto a Edward. Se abrieron las puertas y Alice empezó su baile lleno de gracia por el pasillo. No teníamos una niña que lanzase flores, pero Alice ya había esparcido pétalos de rosa por el pasillo. Cuando Alice estaba a medio camino, salió Rosalie. Ángela me dio una última sonrisa y después siguió a Rosalie cuando esta también estaba en mitad del pasillo. Me sentí mal porque ella tuviera que salir detrás de esas dos.

Charlie y yo nos dirigimos a las puertas, y esperamos. Oímos el principio de la marcha nupcial, y mi padre me cogió del brazo fuertemente. Él sabría que tendría que sostenerme cuando caminásemos. Se abrieron las puertas, y escuché murmullos cuando todo el mundo se levantó y fijaron sus ojos en mí.

Me centré en hacer los pasos que tenía por delante antes de buscar a mi ángel en el pasillo. El esmoquin que Alice había conseguido para él era perfecto, y podía verse la forma perfecta de su cuerpo por debajo de él. Mis colores de boda eran azul pálido y blanco, el único azul oscuro estaba en mi tiara.

Alice, Rosalie, y Ángela tenían todas el mismo vestido, que era de un color azul pálido. Los chicos habían combinado los chalecos azules con sus corbatas por encima, excepto Edward que estaba vestido completamente en blanco y negro. Mantuve mis ojos en Edward mientras caminaba por el pasillo; yo sabía que si me centraba en él, sería capaz de hacer esto casi con gracia.

Su pelo aún era el caos indomable que me encantaba, y me imaginé que Alice le había dicho que no hiciese nada con él; porque sabía que no me gustaba cuando trataba de hacer que se viera bien. Sus ojos estaban totalmente llenos de amor más de lo que había visto nunca. Mi padre luchó contra las lágrimas cuando él me besó en la mejilla y me entregó a Edward. Se fue y se sentó junto a mi madre, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse. Me di la vuelta sabiendo que si me quedaba mirando yo también querría llorar.

Alice había insistido en que escribiésemos nuestros propios votos, lo que me llevó una eternidad hacer. Hice una nota mental para preguntar a Edward mas tarde si él había tenido problemas escribiendo los suyos. Afortunadamente, yo tenía que ir primero. Cuando llegamos a esa parte, volví mi cara hacia él, sosteniendo sus manos. Me adentré en esos ojos topacio profundo, y luché para mantener mis pensamientos coherentes.

"Edward, me enamoré de ti mucho antes de lo que yo lo había permitido. Sabía que había algo en ti que me llamaba para estar contigo, y cuando finalmente empezaste a hablar conmigo, yo estaba extasiada. Recuerdo nuestra primera cita oficial, y lo hermoso que fue todo lo relacionado con aquel día. Recuerdo cuanto aprendimos uno del otro, con todas las barreras bajadas. Ese prado todavía es el lugar más especial para mí, y todo es gracias a ti. Tengo un motivo para levantarme cada día de la cama, tengo un propósito. Sé lo que quiero, y eres tú. Tú me haces más feliz de lo que nadie me ha hecho jamás. Te amo con todo mi ser, y siempre te amaré. Desde ahora, para toda la eternidad, yo prometo amarte a ti, y sólo a ti, Edward Cullen. Te doy mi mano, mi corazón, y mi amor." Se me estranguló la voz un par de veces, pero conseguí decir todo.

Ahora, era su turno. Dio un paso acercándose un poco más a mí, permitiéndome oler su exquisito aliento.

"Isabella, yo siempre pensé que estaba completo, y que no necesitaba nada más. Pero entonces te conocí, y pusiste toda mi vida al revés. De repente, odiaba estar lejos de ti, pero también era difícil permanecer a tu lado. Peleé con mis hermanos, y yo era infeliz. Finalmente, descubrí que todo ello era porque estaba intentando mantenerme alejado de ti. Lejos de tu inocencia, tu belleza, tu compasión. Tú eres increíblemente especial, Isabella, y yo soy el hombre más afortunado que haya existido, por tenerte conmigo. Tú has unido a mi familia, y has hecho todo más feliz en nuestro hogar. Te amo, y siempre te amaré. Yo te prometo estar ahí par ti, sin importar que ocurra. Te prometo apartarme de tu lado únicamente cuando sea absolutamente imprescindible y necesario. Te prometo darte todo lo que desees, todo lo que pueda entregarte. Te quiero Isabella, y soy muy feliz de tenerte como mi esposa." Él vio las lágrimas empezar a caer lentamente por mi cara y me las enjugó.

El ministro de ceremonias habló entonces, mientras Emmett le daba a Edward la alianza que encajaba con mi anillo de compromiso.

"¿Aceptas, Edward Anthony Cullen, tomar esta mujer para que sea legalmente tu esposa, tu fiel compañera, tu única compañera, y tu amor de este día en adelante?"

"Acepto," dijo apasionadamente, mientras deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo. Alice me entregó el anillo para Edward.

"Y tú, Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas tomar a este hombre para que sea legalmente tu marido, tu fiel compañero, tu único compañero, y tu amor de este día en adelante?"

Luchando contra las lágrimas conseguí decir "Acepto", mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de Edward.

"Entonces, por el poder que me ha entregado el Estado de Washington, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia."

Edward colocó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sin duda para para sostenerme, y levantó el otro hacia mi cara. Yo puse una mano en su hombro y la otra en su mejilla. Me besó porfundamente, y sentí temblr mis rodillas. Por supuesto con su fuerza, probablemnte nadi lo advirtió, y eso sólo lo hizo mucho más especial para mí.

Después de varios segundos, él se apartó, y nos volvimos para encarar la audiencia e irnos. Alice me devolvió mi ramo de flores, Y Edward y yo caminamos por el pasillo, finalmente casados.

_**Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, y hayais disfrutado el capítulo. **_

_**GRACIAS a todos aquellos que leen la historia, es en vosotros en quien pienso cuando el inglés me desespera durante la traducción, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos aquellos que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos y/o la pusieron en "aviso", y por supuesto MUCHAS MUCHÍSISISIMAS GRACIAS a los que escriben reviews, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace leerlos. **_

_**Ya sabéis cualquier comentario sobre la traducción o cualquier otra cosa: review por favor.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización. **_


End file.
